onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lydgate House
Arthur Lydgate's House is a Victorian England location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the fourth episode of the sixth season. History Later, Hyde talks to Mary on the street, wishing to talk to her about Jekyll's feelings for her. Mary responds that she could never love Jekyll. However, she acknowledges that the traits Jekyll lacks are apparent in Hyde, and they kiss and go to her bedroom, where they sleep together. However, when Mary awakens she finds Jekyll by her side. She becomes concerned that he may have done something to Hyde, only to discover that Hyde is the resulting split personality from Jekyll taking his own serum. Mary states that she could never love Jekyll, for he is not only weak but completely mad. Jekyll is angry and heartbroken at Hyde and Mary's betrayal, and when Mary tries to leave the room, he stops her. A struggle ensues, resulting in Jekyll accidentally pushing Mary out the window. She screams as the glass shatters and falls to her death. A woman soon discovers the body and raises the alarm, while another passer-by says that someone must have pushed Mary. In shock of what he's done, Jekyll, clutching Mary's cameo necklace, ingests the serum directly after to make Hyde manifest, in order to pin him as the murderer. Lydgate enters Mary's room after hearing sounds of the struggle but is shoved aside by a fleeing Mr. Hyde. Lydgate discovers that Mary was killed by being shoved out of the window, and assumes Hyde is responsible. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer generated set for Dr. Lydgate's loungeFile:604EnteringLounge.png is recycled from the CGI model created for the interior of the Frankenstein Manor in "In the Name of the Brother": The design of the windows, the fireplace, the doors and the bookshelves is exactly the same.File:212IBroughtHimBack.png File:212LetMeSeeYou.png The same model was used for the Darling House drawing room in "Second Star to the Right":File:221WendyArrives.png The wall panels by the windows, the windows themselves, even the curtains, all have the same design, but the checkered window panes in the Frankenstein Manor were replaced with frosted window panes for the episode. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture LydgateHouseJean-HonoréFragonard.jpg|''The Swing'' LydgateHouseJean-AntoineWatteau.jpg|''The Embarkation for Cythera'' *The tune playing at Dr. Lydgate's party is "String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor: Andante" by the Austrian composer Franz Schubert. *''The Swing'' (ca. 1767), a famous oil painting by the French painter and printmaker Jean-Honoré Fragonard, is hanging on the left side of the windows in Dr. Lydgate's lounge. It can be found in the Wallace Collection in London. *A cropped version of The Embarkation for Cythera, a painting by the French painter Jean-Antoine Watteau, is hanging on the wall in Dr. Lydgate's lounge.File:604HydeLooksAround.png It was created in 1717 and is now in the Louvre museum in Paris. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing LydgateHouseRichardDoyle.png|''Under the Dock Leaves: An Autumnal Evening Dream'' LydgateHouseGiovanniBattista.jpg|''The Martyrdom of St Agatha'' *''Under the Dock Leaves: An Autumnal Evening Dream, an 1878 watercolor painting by the nineteenth century British illustrator Richard Doyle, is hanging on the wall in Dr. Lydgate's foyer.File:604Foyer.png The painter was the uncle of Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the Sherlock Holmes stories. The painting is currently in the possession of the British Museum. *The Martyrdom of St Agatha'' (ca 1756), a painting by the Italian painter and printmaker Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, is hanging on the right hand side of the windows in Dr. Lydgate's lounge. Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations